


[斯莉]平安夜魔咒

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 3
Collections: 斯莉短篇





	[斯莉]平安夜魔咒

九岁——温暖咒

“西弗，这是送你的圣诞节礼物。”莉莉递给西弗勒斯一个包装精美的礼盒。

“……圣诞节要送礼物的吗？”西弗勒斯愣愣地看着眼前的小盒子，不敢伸手接，“我没有给你准备。”他也从来没有收过圣诞节礼物。

“没关系，你可以教我一个魔咒做礼物，就你笔记本上那个温暖咒，我妈妈可喜欢了，我上次没学会。”其实莉莉已经学会了，她就是怕西弗不收她的礼物。

“嗯，好，我现在就教你。”西弗勒斯点点头，他接过莉莉的礼物，心一阵狂跳，这是他收到的第一份礼物，来自他最喜欢的女孩。

盒子里是满满的乳脂糖，是莉莉亲手做的，有些完全可以叫做奇形怪状，可西弗勒斯很喜欢，他决定每星期只吃一块，这样每星期他都能得到礼物。

十二岁——变化咒

平安夜的秋千架附近空无一人，莉莉拉住西弗勒斯的衣角恋恋不舍地说：“你可以留在我家的，过完了圣诞节再回去。”

“不行，莉莉，圣诞节要跟家人在一起啊，我还是得回自己家。”西弗勒斯伸手摸了摸莉莉的头，他已经比她高半头了。

“可是你爸妈……”莉莉迟疑地握住西弗勒斯的手腕。

“没关系的，我有魔杖了，我爸爸不敢再怎么样。”他轻轻叹了口气，他也不太想回那个不怎么温暖的家，但他的自尊心不允许他赖在伊万斯家不走。

“对了，礼物，礼物还没给你。”莉莉掏出一条围巾 ，银绿相间的毛线围巾，忽宽忽窄，中间还有跳针形成的小洞，“第一件作品，不太好看。”她不好意思地笑。

“很好看，我很喜欢。”西弗勒斯把围巾围在了脖子上，“我的礼物留在你床头了，我给它施了一个变化咒，我们可以用它互相留信息，过完节之后，你有时间就给我留言，我来找你，别再来蜘蛛尾巷了，不安全。嗯，我走了……圣诞快乐，莉莉。”

“圣诞快乐，西弗。”她不情愿地松开手，对他笑。

十五岁——槲寄生咒

霍格沃茨的礼堂里布置一新，但学生还没有教授多，大家不再分学院，坐在同一张桌子上。邓布利多开心地讲着俏皮话，引起学生们一阵阵哄笑。

莉莉坐在西弗勒斯旁边，忙着切牛排，然后把切好的牛排全倒进西弗勒斯的盘子里。

“你得多吃点，看你那么瘦。”她手里不停，嘴里也不听，“我都怀疑你天天有没有吃饭。”

“你真的不用留在学校陪我，”西弗勒斯低声说。

“我当然要留下陪你，你可是我最好的朋友，好朋友不就是要在这时候发挥作用的吗？”莉莉在餐桌下握住了西弗勒斯的手。

一个月前，西弗勒斯失去了本来也跟没有差不多的父母，虽然没什么用，但如果真的没有了，心里还是一阵阵的空虚，好在莉莉一直坚持陪着他，甚至连圣诞节假期都没有回家。

“霍格沃茨这么安静真不习惯。”饭后，两个人肩并肩离开了礼堂，向着小花园走去，今晚那里施了魔法，巨大的圣诞树下开满了冰雪做的玫瑰，非常漂亮。

皮皮鬼从吊灯上面探出头，看到了他们俩，露出一个坏笑。

他们刚走到一段黑乎乎的楼梯，就感觉一股力量把他们往路中间一拽，一片银光在他们头顶亮了起来，皮皮鬼尖声笑道：“傻斯莱特林爱上了傻格兰芬多，送你们槲寄生魔咒，不接吻永远走不了。”接着他往旁边一闪，躲过了西弗勒斯的石化咒，穿过墙壁跑了。

试了几个魔咒，西弗勒斯和莉莉还是被束缚在那片槲寄生的银色光晕里，怎么都动不了。

“我想我还可以试试这个……”西弗勒斯不敢看莉莉，他们紧紧贴在一起，他能感受到她身体的热度和柔软的曲线，这对一个十五岁的男孩子来说太刺激了。

“亲一下也不会怎么样……”莉莉涨红了脸小声说。

“什么？咳……”西弗勒斯怀疑自己听错了，他抬起眼睛看着莉莉，看到她绯红的脸和闪闪发光的绿眼睛。“那就……”

觉得心里有什么东西快乐的裂开了，西弗勒斯低下头，温柔的甚至有点虔诚地吻住莉莉柔软的红唇，他本来只想亲一下就好，可她的唇似乎带了魔力，他贴上去，就不想移开了。

捧住莉莉的脸，他细细地亲吻她，感觉到她的小手搂住了他的腰。头顶的槲寄生舒展出曼妙的枝条，银色的光晕洒在两个人身上，槲寄生魔咒解开了，但他们还留在原地，忘记了时间，忘记了来这里的目的。或许男女之间本也没有什么纯粹的友谊，只是还太小，只是太懵懂，只是没有勇气迈出那一步。

十八岁——牢不可破的誓言。

“我们回来了！”莉莉开心地推开伊万斯家的大门，身后跟着提着行李的高大男孩。

“莉莉，西弗勒斯，快来喝点热茶，外面冷不冷？”伊万斯夫妇立刻迎了上来，佩妮今年出嫁了，圣诞节只有莉莉回来。不过还有西弗勒斯，他已经不是第一年来伊万斯家过节了，莉莉可不允许自己的男朋友孤零零的一个人过圣诞节。

“没有霍格沃茨冷，我们带了魔法厨具给你们，这个壶可以自己泡茶。”莉莉开心地说，西弗勒斯立刻把手里的东西展示给伊万斯夫人看。

“天哪，又是带魔法的？你们的东西太可怕了，上次我煮汤忘了关火，你买给我的汤锅足足骂了我一晚上。”伊万斯夫人不堪回首地捂住了脸。

“汤锅？”莉莉偷看了一眼西弗勒斯吐吐舌头。

他无奈地看了她一眼，早就说不让你买那个打折促销的汤锅了，打折品一般都脾气暴躁说话不客气。

“这次这个壶绝对不会，是大牌子，脾气好得很。”莉莉立刻举手保证。

伊万斯夫人露出了“我信你个鬼”的表情，不过还是把魔法茶壶接了过去。

西弗勒斯伸手递茶壶的时候露出了一截手腕，手腕上有金红色的细线一闪。

“西弗勒斯，你手腕上这是什么？纹身吗？”伊万斯夫人露出不赞同的表情。

西弗勒斯顿时脸红了，他飞快地看了莉莉一眼：“啊，这个……”

莉莉顿时来了精神，她开心地挽起自己的袖子，给伊万斯夫人看自己的手腕上一样的红线：“妈妈，这叫牢不可破的誓言，我跟西弗都有，用这个他对我许下的诺言是永远不能反悔的，那个词……那个词叫什么来着？”

“至死不渝。”西弗勒斯低声说，他连耳朵尖都红了。

“对，至死不渝，哈哈哈，妈妈，我可没有逼他，是他自己愿意的。”莉莉洋洋得意地说。

“呵呵，”伊万斯先生在他们身后发出一阵冷笑，“看来你们在学校也没怎么学习，光鼓捣这些没用的了。”

莉莉看着西弗勒斯吐了吐舌头：“我还是年级第一名，爸爸，西弗也在非凡药剂师协会的期刊上面发表了文章，我们有好好学习啦。”

“哎呀哎呀，我的牛腰子馅饼要烤糊了，莉莉，西弗勒斯快去给我看看。”伊万斯夫人赶紧打圆场，指挥莉莉和西弗勒斯去厨房。

每个爸爸都不喜欢女儿跟男朋友过于亲密，就算他也觉得那男孩不错，但一想到掌上明珠小乖乖爱上了别人，马上要嫁出去，伊万斯先生就满肚子别扭。

伊万斯夫人在外面教育伊万斯先生要放宽心态端正态度，莉莉在厨房里搂住西弗勒斯的脖子：“你想要什么礼物啊？”

“什么都可以，”西弗勒斯低头亲亲她。

“明年送你个儿子怎么样？”莉莉坏笑着在他耳边说。

西弗勒斯的脸顿时可以煎蛋了：“你这些话是从哪里学来的？”

“我们格兰芬多一向有话直说。”莉莉眯起眼睛，“今晚来我房间拆你的礼物，不见不散哦。”

二十一岁——迷情剂

蜘蛛尾巷的破房子里面可比外面看上去漂亮多了，地板锃亮，布置温馨，暖色的地毯上丢着几件小孩的玩具，墙角高大的圣诞树闪烁着银色的光芒。

钟声刚刚敲过十二点，圣诞树下开始自动出现大大小小的礼物盒。莉莉打着哈欠下楼来，西弗勒斯在厨房指挥碗碟们洗澡。

“哈利睡了吗？”西弗勒斯甩了甩魔杖，碗碟们停止了稀里哗啦的淋浴，改为泡澡。

“嗯，这小子精力也太旺盛了点，都是你不睡觉的DNA。”莉莉抱住西弗勒斯的腰，“圣诞礼物来了，要不要猜猜这次能拆出几份迷情剂？”

“打个赌？我赌你收到的比我多。”西弗勒斯眨眨眼。莉莉在魔法部太受欢迎了，那些已婚未婚的无耻之徒们色胆包天，去年他已经让那群人集体进了一次圣芒戈，治疗师们居然还以为只是一次小规模传染的“散花痘”。

“我觉得还是你的女学生们热情如火。”莉莉的手往他袍子里伸，“赌什么？我的教授大人？”

“还是迷情剂怎么样？谁输了谁喝，我想听你对我说情话。”西弗勒斯现在也不像小时候那么害羞了。

“梅林啊，我终于能从你嘴里听到肉麻话了吗？我一定要把这段记忆提取出来，放在冥想盆里天天看。不过嘛，等礼物都出现还有一段时间，我们不如做点快乐事？”莉莉已经把西弗勒斯的袍子解开了一半。

西弗勒斯一把把莉莉抱了起来，走向不远处的沙发，“乐意奉陪，对了，圣诞快乐，斯内普太太。”

“圣诞快乐，斯内普先生。”


End file.
